A display system with a light emitting component or source, referred to as a backlight, functions as a dynamic light modulation device that absorbs or transmits optical energy from the light emitting source in order to provide images for viewing by a user. A backlit liquid crystal display (LCD) device is an example of such a display system. The optical energy emitted by the light emitting source is the active source of light that creates the displayed image seen by a user viewing an image on the display panel of an LCD. In display systems that utilize color filters to produce the colors in an image, the typically relatively narrow band color filters subtract optical energy from the light emitted by the display system's light emitting source to create the appearance of colors. The color filters are disposed on the display panel to correspond to various sub-pixel layouts such as those described in the applications referenced above, including those illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 6-9 herein. It has been estimated that as little as four to ten percent (4-10%) of the illumination from a backlight source is actually emitted from the display as light viewed by the viewer of the image. In an LCD display, the TFT array and color filter substrate are typically the largest illumination barriers.
Arrays of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used as light emitting sources in backlit display systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,548 B2 discloses a backlight unit in a liquid crystal display that includes a plurality of lamps or chips arranged such that LED chips realizing R, G, and B colors are built in the respective lamps or chips. U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,548 B2 describes the backlight unit as realizing high brightness and providing a thin backlight unit. U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,547, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a backlight control device for a transmissive type or for a transreflective type liquid crystal display equipped with LEDs as a backlight. The backlight control device includes an LED driving circuit connected to a power supply circuit for driving the LED, and a current control device that detects brightness around the liquid crystal display for controlling the driving current for the LED according to the detected brightness. Hideyo Ohtsuki et al., in a paper entitled “18.1-inch XGA TFT-LCD with wide color reproduction using high power led-backlighting,” published in the Proc. of the Society for Information Display International Symposium, in 2002, disclose an 18.1 inch XGA TFT-LCD module using an LED-backlighting unit. Ohtsuki et al. disclose that a side-edge type backlight is applied and two LED strips are located on the top and bottom edges of a light-pipe. Each LED strip arranges multiple red, green and blue LEDs. The lights from the red, green and blue LEDs are mixed and injected into the light-pipe. The brightness of the red, green and blue LEDs can be dimmed independently by a control circuit. Ohtsuki et al. disclose that the color-filter of this LCD panel is well-tuned to get higher color saturation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,614 B1 entitled “Led-based LCD backlight with extended color space” discloses a backlight for a liquid-crystal display that includes a first LED array that provides light with a first chromaticity and a second LED array that provides light with a second chromaticity. A combining element combines the light from the first LED array and the second LED array and directs the combined light toward the liquid crystal display. A control system is operationally connected to the second LED array. The controller adjusts the brightness of at least one LED in the second LED array to thereby adjust the chromaticity of the combined light.
US 2005/0162737 A1 (hereafter, “the '737 publication)”, entitled “High Dynamic Range Display Devices,” discloses a display having a screen which incorporates a light modulator and which is illuminated with light from a light source comprising an array of controllable light-emitters. The controllable-emitters and elements of the light modulator may be controlled to adjust the intensity of light emanating from corresponding areas on the screen. FIG. 15 shows a section through a display 60 in which a rear-projection screen 53 comprising a diffusing layer 22 is illuminated by an array 50 of LEDs 52. The brightness of each LED 52 is controlled by a controller 39. Screen 53 includes a light modulator 20. The rear face of light modulator 20 is illuminated by LED array 50. FIG. 14 is a schematic front view of a portion of display 60 for a case where controllable elements (pixels) 42 of light modulator 20 correspond to each LED 52. Each of the controllable elements 42 may comprise a plurality of colored sub-pixels. The '737 publication discloses that LEDs 52 may be arranged in any suitable manner, and shows two likely arrangements of LEDs 52 as being rectangular and hexagonal arrays. A diffuser 22A in conjunction with the light-emitting characteristics of LEDs 52 causes the variation in intensity of light from LEDs 52 over the rear face of light modulator 20 to be smooth. The '737 publication further discloses that light modulator 20 may be a monochrome light modulator, or a high resolution color light modulator. Light modulator 20 may comprise, for example, a LCD array. The '737 publication discloses that display 60 can be quite thin. For example, display 60 may be 10 centimeters or less in thickness. US 2005/0162737 A1 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The various Figures are not necessarily to scale.